Tainted Chance
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Post 5.05 AU. When Etta does come back, it's not in a way anyone expected. And with Peter slowly succumbing to his new Observer abilities, the reunion is not going to be a pleasant one. ANGST!
1. Chapter 1

**I have no shame with the knowledge that I have other fics that need finishing. Just deal folks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I write about them alot. No shame here either.**

* * *

Olivia knew something was wrong the moment Peter walked back into the lab. It seemed like he was suffering from a severe migraine. And while she needed to know what exactly happened with him and the captured Observer, she was too emotionally exhausted to deal with any horrible news.

But that didn't stop Walter from being worried.

"Peter..."

"Walter, please. I don't wanna talk about what happened right now okay?"

"Olivia is very worried," said Walter. "Just tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

Peter almost wanted to scream at his father to shut up but a wave of pain had struck him just from behind his neck, exactly where he placed the device in himself. He didn't know how he was going to tell Olivia, especially since the pain had been constant since he put the thing in.

"Lie down, son."

When Olivia saw Walter trying to take Peter to the sofa, she had to know. "Peter, are you okay? What happened?"

"It's nothing, alright! I'm tired and I...just need everyone to leave me alone right now."

Olivia felt really hurt by Peter's words. This was becoming more and more what she feared. And now she wanted so desperately to talk to him about it. But not like this. "It's okay, Walter. Let him rest." She went to get a blanket and cover Peter up to his shoulders.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," she said softly. "We can talk when you're ready."

After many hours past and Astrid was dimming the lights for nighttime, Olivia's phone was ringing and she knew it was Anil. After speaking with him for a few minutes, she finally decided to wake Peter up from his sleep. It didn't look like the rest did him well at all.

"Peter, Anil wants us to meet with him again. He says he found something that you and I have to see."

"Just give me a sec." Peter tried to lift himself off the sofa but the pain was holding him back.

"You're still sick. I can meet with him myself."

"No," Peter protested. "I just need a minute."

"I'm afraid she's right, Peter," said Walter.

"But Anil said we have to see it. Besides, I'm not letting Olivia go alone this late at night."

Astrid came up to them. "I can go with Olivia. Walter should stay and look after you."

Peter grumbled "Just perfect."

After the women left the lab Walter turned to Peter and said "Peter, I think you should tell me now what happened."

...

When they got to the warehouse, Astrid was disturbed by how quiet the environment was. "I think everyone is supposed to be on curfew in this area."

"Likely," said Olivia. "But Anil said this was urgent. It has to be worth the trip."

After being let in, Anil was surprised to find Peter was not with her. "Where's Peter?"

"He's a bit under the weather since he was here. You know what happened?"

"I was out after he came." Olivia's eyes turned to a body bag lying in the big room. "Was that the Observer?"

"Afraid so," said Anil. "Found his blood all over the floor. It seems Peter took out the device."

"What device?" asked Astrid.

"The device that the Observers had in the back of their necks. I assumed he took it back to your lab for study."

It was then that Olivia was starting to put the pieces together. "Was this what you wanted us to see?"

"No," he said. "What I wanted you to see is in this room." But before Anil could open the door leading to a smaller room, he stopped. "I don't know how to explain it, but the identity meter doesn't lie."

"Identity meter?"

"I didn't believe it myself. You might be in for a shock."

He let Olivia opened the door. The room was small and empty except for a few beds that the resistance members would often take naps. But sitting on top of the beds was a little girl. Olivia thought she was having a flashback. The little girl was in the very same dress, flowery pink, with the pink sweater to match. Her blonde pigtails were more tussled. But once the realization set in, Olivia froze.

"Mommy!"

The little girl ran up and hugged her mom around her legs. And that finally broke Olivia's disbelief.

"Etta...is it really you?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was shocking to see this girl acting as if none of the past 21 years had happened and then she asked the question that Olivia should have known was coming. "Where's daddy?"

Which made Olivia realized: how in the world was she going to tell Peter this?

But questions aside, Olivia let the happiness of the moment sink in. Surreal as this was, there was no doubt in her mind. She took in Etta's scent. It hadn't changed from that fateful day they were in the park. She was holding so many tears back as she tried to control herself.

"Daddy's at grandpa's lab, Etta." She gave the little girl a tight squeeze. "We're gonna go there soon, okay?"

When Etta saw Astrid, she was just as excited to her "aunt" and babysitter. Astrid was just weirded out by the whole thing, something Olivia couldn't blame her for.

"How is this possible?" Olivia asked Anil. "Where did you find her?"

"Some of my guys found her near one of the air-degradation fields. She was being chased by the Baldies. Dunno how she could even survive being in that area with the air so thin there."

"This place, did it used to be a park? Larz Anderson park?"

"Might have been the name. Not so sure. Why?"

Olivia shook her head. "That was the park we were in that day...when they came."

On the drive to the lab, Etta was getting excited about seeing her dad and grandpa. But when they had to park the car in a strange place she got scared. "Mommy, this isn't grandpa's lab."

"I know, Sweetheart," said Olivia. "This is a special way to the lab we have to take."

"It looks scary."

"I know. Just trust me." Olivia went down the shaft first and then Astrid handed Etta down to her. As they were traveling through the pipes, Olivia cover Etta's ears to drown out the hissing of the pipes.

"How do you think she got here?" asked Astrid.

"I don't think even Walter can figure that out."

"Well, at least Peter will be happy to see her."

But after learning what really happened when Peter was in Anil's lab, Olivia wasn't so sure.

...

Walter put a magnifier to the back of Peter's neck. "Peter...how could you..."

"I had to," Peter huffed. "We'll have a chance now."

"At what cost? You don't even know what this technology is capable of. How could you do this without considering the consequences?"

"It's fine, Walter alright? This is exactly what we needed to finally get ahead of them. To think like them, to move as fast as them. We might be able to win this war."

Walter suddenly felt a splitting headache. "Peter..."

"What is wrong, Walter? Why do you keep seeing me bald?"

"You...you knew I was thinking that?" The realization was starting to set in with Walter. "Peter, I think you just read my mind. It's already happening. You're turning into one of them."

"I'm not-"

Suddenly, Walter was pulled back by an invisible force and then fell to the floor. Peter could read the fear...both in himself and in Walter. He had no idea what he had just done.

Walter struggled to get himself back up. "You're abilities are worst than I feared. You still have human emotions. That will make it far difficult to control. But to do so...that could be what is needed for them to lose their humanity...if that is how the device truly works. Peter, please, can we not take it out before it's too late?"

"It might kill me, Walter. I mean, I wasn't all that gentle with the guy I took it out from. But I know it's not going to take a simple operation to remove this."

"Oh Peter..."

The door to the lab opened and Astrid came in. "How's Peter?"

"I'm afraid it's bad," said Walter.

"Well you might want to sit down for this."

Peter looked confused until Olivia opened the door. He almost didn't see the small child clinging to Olivia's leg.

_'Wake up,'_ his mind was screaming. _'WAKE UP'_.

But he realized by the look on Olivia's face that this wasn't a dream.

"Daddy!"

Little by little, Peter made his way toward the child. His mind was screaming denial about the whole situation but the little girl was happily coming closer to her.

"Etta?"

Something register within Peter to the point where it was overwhelming him. He could sense the happiness in the little girl as if nothing had changed...as if the Observers never came. But just was they were feet from meeting, Etta stopped. The look on her face instantly changed and Peter realized that she felt something that really upset her. And he knew it had something to do with him.

"What's wrong?" said Olivia. "Etta, what's wrong?"

She started backing away towards her mother. "That's not daddy."

"Etta..." Peter couldn't see past his own tears. "It's me."

"No. You're one of them!"

Peter moved closer. "Etta..."

"No!" Peter could see visions flashing in his mind. All of them Observers...chasing him down like a dog. But they weren't his thoughts. They were his daughter's. A sudden force was suddenly pulling Etta back and she landed back to the floor.

"Etta!" Olivia ran over to pick up her daughter who was now crying from the pain. Peter couldn't comprehend what he had just done. He had unintentionally gained control of his daughter's mind and she knew it too. The control had the same violent reaction that hurt Walter. Peter hurried over to his daughter but now she was screaming and scrambling for her mother's protection from this stranger.

"Go away! You're not my daddy!"

Peter felt his whole being collapsed at the sound of his daughter's words. Everything was a blur except for her cries and then the vision around Peter changed. The lab was disappearing quicker than he was capable of realizing it. And then he fell on gravel earth. He could feel the cold outdoor air and was greeted by the night sky above.

He quickly rolled off to one side having sensed that a car was approaching. After the car went on, Peter remained on the ground letting his tears mingle there. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. But that didn't matter much anymore. What mattered to him was that his daughter came back...but now it was too late. With the technology in him that he couldn't control, Peter wasn't a father in her eyes anymore. He was a monster.

Walter had been right about the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia was not surprised that Etta was eventually calmed by Walter giving her one of his Grape Vines. Candy from grandpa was always a soother for her even when she was most upset. "Take them all," said Walter. "Grape is not my flavor."

But Etta was still rather upset by what had happened. "I wanna go home."

Olivia tried to soothe her. "It's okay, baby."

"He's not gonna come back, is he?"

There was no response. Instead Olivia went up to Walter. "I need to know. What did Peter do?"

"I'm afraid he's injected himself with a device. A technology found in Observers. It might make them responsible for what they are." Olivia shook her head. This could not be happening.

Astrid asked "well can't you get it out of him?"

"I can not be certain that there's a way to remove it without killing him."

"So he's going to be this way forever?"

"In a matter of time, he won't be Peter anymore." Walter was somber. "For now he still has his ability to have extreme emotions but it's now struggling with his new abilities. He won't be able to control them unless he is willing to give up his emotions. But in doing so, I fear it will get to the point where we won't remember any of us...not even Olivia...or Etta."

Olivia wiped away her tears. "Where do you think we went? I mean one second he's here. The next he's gone."

"I'm not so sure. But I wouldn't worry about that. He must have teleported similar to the Observers ability to teleport. If need be, he could teleport himself back here."

"I don't think Etta can handle it."

Walter said "there's nothing we can do. I could try and study the device further. Perhaps help Peter find a way to control it..."

"No...I can't lose Peter."

"What about Etta? If they come near each other again, I'm afraid he might hurt her worse than before. What choice do we have?"

"We give them time. Both of them," said Olivia. "After everything that's happened...we got our daughter back and this isn't the price we should be paying for it."

...

Peter spent the rest and the early part of the morning walking, resisting all urge to teleport himself back to the lab. His daughter had completely rejected him and it was his own fault. But worst was his fear of how Olivia would respond to knowing the truth about what he did to himself. Was it really worth defeating the Observers if in the end, he would just become one of them? Would he even remember Olivia and his daughter once this was all over?

His thoughts were interrupted by an alarm in his head. He wasn't sure how, but he knew some Loyalists were fast approaching from a vehicle coming up the road. He ran as fast as he could but then a second car was heading towards him and he was forced to stop. He knew the second car had an Observer in it before the man even stepped out of the car.

The Loyalists had there guns ready but the Observer said "lower your weapons".

He went up to Peter. "Your readings are sporadic." Peter tried to fight off the readings but it was no use. "So that is what happened to Rigel. You have taken his power capsule...in you."

Peter smirked. "You can your friends that things are going to get alot harder for you now."

"You do not know how to use it."

"But I'm going to." The Observer tried to pull out his gun but Peter had vanished before he could even fire.

...

Peter found himself in a field with the hatch leading to the secret passage to the lab right behind him. He waited there for a very long time. Unsure if he could handle going in...knowing what it would do to his daughter. It wasn't easy for him to admit, but this time he really was going to need his father's help. He took his time returning to the lab and then with a deep breath, he opened the door.

To his surprise, everything seemed calm and quiet. Astrid was still working on the de-ambering as usual while Walter was in the corner fiddling around.

"Walter?"

"Peter," his smiled. "I knew your abilities would allow you to find your way back here."

"Where's Olivia? Where's Etta?"

Astrid and Walter exchanged a silent glance. "She thought it was best, Peter. I'm sorry."

Some nearby beakers exploded, a response to the sudden emotions within Peter as he turned and went into Olivia's office. He should've known better than to think they would be there. It was dark and quiet as it ever was. He then found the folded piece of paper on the desk with his name on it. The writing was clearly Olivia's.

_'Peter, we're going to be okay. She just needs time. I've taken her someplace where she will feel safe. I'll be in touch soon. -Olivia'_

Immediately, Peter tried to call Olivia's cell phone. He called several times only for it to go unanswered.

"She's not going to answer," said Walter.

"So she knows what I did?"

Walter nodded. He watched his son slump to the floor slowly curling himself up in his pain. "Peter, I will do what I can to help you but there are consequences even for doing that. You are still Peter Bishop and that is a good sign but the time will come when that will no longer be the case. We can try and slow down the process..."

"I'll just hurt Etta again. So what's the point?"

"The point Peter is that we must do what we can to undo this. If we lose the war, then we lose the war. But if we lose you to them, it might as well have been in death."

"All I wanted was to win this for Etta."

"But she is back now and she does not need a victor. She needs her father." Peter wrapped an arm around Walter. "We'll find a way," he assured his son.

...

Windmark had received security footage from one of his men. It showed a familiar looking woman carrying her child into a rugged old car. "We tried to track them from that location but no such luck," said the Loyalist. "But the woman matched the one from our top fugitive files."

But Windmark seemed more interested in the little girl in the hologram. He absorbed and recognized every detail of her. They were an exact match of the girl she saw in the old man's head. "How is this possible? She was killed by my own hand. And yet she is here and a child once more." He pondered on the thought until another Observer entered his office. "I have critical information to share with you." The Observer then informed him of Peter and the technology he had placed in his body. Yet Windmark didn't seem all that concerned.

"He carries our technology within him. It will not make him any faster or smarter than us."

"We are unable to track him."

"We will," said Windmark. "He is human. He has weaknesses. The little girl...that is his greatest one. There will be a way to find all of them now."


	4. Chapter 4

The lights were flickering on and off endlessly and Walter knew it was because of Peter's abilities. Peter was leaning on a table face down while Walter was examine the back of his neck where the device was put in. "Son, you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down when doing so is just going to kill me?"

"It won't kill you. But we need to see how much of your memory will be affected once we get your abilities under control. Let me know if you read anything from me."

Peter closed his eyes and saw images of Walter with a little boy. "You're scared?"

"Of course I am, Peter."

He closed his eyes again and this time he saw himself with Olivia in a heated argument. "Walter...I..."

"I know," he said. "The last I wanted for you and Olivia was for things to not turn out like me and your mother. But I have learned since then that it is foolish to play with fate in such a matter. Still it is in part because of her that you are here and that there ever was a child in your lives. I had expected much from the both of you."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"You haven't disappointed me at all, Peter. Ever since you've made an impression on Olivia...on myself I've always had hope for you. That hasn't changed. Even when lost her, I refused to believe that this was how it would end for all of us...for you and Olivia. Etta is still here. I'm much rather optimistic now."

"Etta." Peter took a deep breath and not let his emotions get the best of him. The lights were now becoming calm. "Thank god," said Astrid. The electricity malfunctions had been a pain in her ability to accomplish any of her work. "So Walter, have you figured it out yet exactly? I mean how Etta got to be here?"

"Time travel of course. Though by what means I cannot be sure what happened to Etta that day as the park must have cause a rip propelling her years into the future until she reached our time."

"Wait a minute," said Astrid. "If that's true then how do you account for the Etta that freed us from the amber?"

"Oh they are one in the same person, I assure you. The only other possible theory to come from this is that Etta..."

Astrid noticed Walter's sudden pause. "What? Walter?"

But soon the lights were flickering again and glass was breaking everywhere. Peter pulled himself off the table. "It's true isn't it Walter," he said. "If Etta is here as she is now then...she will have to go back."

Walter got nervous. "I cannot be certain of that. But it could be a possibility if we are to win this war. I'm sorry you read that, Peter."

Peter carelessly knocked stuff to the floor as he stormed away. "Nothing can fix this."

"Peter, no! Stop!" But he ignored Walter. "Where are you going?"

"It's okay," he assured Walter. "I think I know where Olivia took Etta."

...

Many of the houses had fallen to decay, almost to the point of being unrecognizable. Olivia was not surprised to see the front yard stripped of everything green. Etta was getting upset again.

"What happened, Mommy? Fire?"

"No, not a fire," Olivia assured her. She picked up Etta and opened the door to their home. They were greeted by numerous smells of mold, rotten wood, and animal remains. There were only insects now but Olivia could notice footprints belonging to foxes and even a couple of rat carcasses as she rushed to carry Etta upstairs. The second floor didn't look at all much better. As soon as she opened the door to her daughter's room, a bird rush to flee out of the open hole. There were a lot of them as the roof had partially collapsed, much of it on Etta's bed.

Etta was crying now. Perhaps coming home was a bad idea.

Olivia tried her bedroom, the one she once shared with Peter. To her surprised the bedroom seemed pretty much okay, with the exception of cobwebs and layers of dust, it was in a better shape than any room in the house. She sat Etta down on her bed and then gave her a bread ball from her supply bag.

"Mommy, we don't live here anymore?"

"I'm afraid we can't," she said. "We'll be much safer in the lab."

"But dat man wasn't daddy."

Olivia sat on the bed with her daughter. "Etta, I know you're scared. Whatever you saw about daddy that was different, deep down...he's still your daddy and he loves you very much. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"What's wrong with daddy?"

"I...dunno. But he's going to get better, I promise you. He wants nothing more than to get better for you."

Etta cried. "I miss him."

"I miss him too."

"Daddy get better?"

"Maybe tomorrow. We can go back to the lab in the morning and see."

Etta yawned "okay" and Olivia knew then that she was getting sleepy. It was already getting dark and Olivia knew it wouldn't be safe to head anywhere now. They would be better staying at the house until morning. So after tucking Etta in her bed to sleep, Olivia made her rounds checking the house. She went back to Etta's room to pack some of her clothes and got her stuffed pink pig, the one that Peter got her when she turned 1. She dusted off and slipped it under her sleeping child's arms and then crawled into bed to sleep by her side.

Olivia had kept one eye opened of course. Had she not, she would not have heard the strange noises coming from downstairs just a few hours later. She slipped out of bed, quietly and grabbed her gun. She knew better than to think it was an animal. Those sounds were clearly footsteps.

At the bottom of the stairs she had her gun pointed at the intruder and then quickly stopped. "Peter?"

"I knew you would be here," he said.

"But how did you...how did you even get here?"

"I teleported. I guess that's one of my specialties now."

Olivia finally put her gun aside. "Why did you do it, Peter?"

"Etta...she was always tired of losing...and so was I. But worst of all I was tired of being helpless."

"I know how you feel, Peter. I couldn't believe lasted in this world for that long. But now she's back and she's our little girl again."

"Olivia, you know I would never hurt her. I wish I could undo this but at the same time, I don't want to. I'm torn. And now Walter is telling me that however she got here, she may have to go back...back to her time."

"Do you know when?"

Peter shook his head. "Look, if I'm going to lose myself soon...if I'm going to lose her...please. Just let me see her once last time. I'm trying to get this under control. Please, Olivia."

Olivia could see the helplessness, the desperation in Peter's eyes but she could also tell...even in the darkness...that he was getting paler. She could see that was slowly being less Peter. Everytime they had a chance to be a family, there would be something to come along and destroy that chance. She had convinced herself that Peter's state was temporary but now his plea had filled her with so much doubt.

"Daddy?"

They both turned to see Etta standing midway on the stairs clutching her pink pig. "Etta, wait..."

But Etta was already making her way down to the ground floor with her parents, slowly but cautiously. She frowned as she faced her dad. "He's doing it again."

"Doing what?" asked Olivia.

Peter shook his head. "Still reading her mind. I still haven't controlled that. I'm sorry, Etta. Maybe this isn't a good idea..."

But Etta was already walking around Olivia and was moving a few steps toward her dad. There was great hesitation though.

Olivia assured her daughter with great support. "It's okay, Etta. Take your time. I'll be right here."

Each steps felt like minutes as Etta slowly inched her way closer to her father, ever fearful that he might do something. Peter was determined to keep his emotions in check...for the sake of this moment. He was not going to let himself lose Etta again. Soon the little girl was in arm's reach and Peter carefully stretched his hand. Etta's hand reached out to grace her father's fingers. Olivia was the first to smile. This was the reunion her daughter should've had with Peter.

Slowly Peter curled his fingers in Etta's. He couldn't believe that he was holding her daughter's hand again. He vowed no tears. Nothing can not ruin this moment. He was waiting for his chance to finally take his little girl into his arms again.

But a realization hit him like a quick blow to the head. His eyes went wide and he froze almost staring off into space. From Olivia's point of view it was as if time stopped. "Peter, what's wrong?"

He finally found a breath and quickly turned his head all over the place. "They're coming."

"Who?"

He turned his head. "Alot of them. They know we're here." Peter acted quickly, scooping up Etta and getting her back into her mother's arms. "Go out the back door, hurry! They're gonna come in."

"But Peter."

"Go! I'll hold them off."

Peter had no time to watch Olivia disappear down the hall with their daughter. At that moment the vehicles were pulling up infront of the house and a group of Loyalists were making their way towards the front door. Peter broke one of the front windows opened and began firing at the Loyalists with his own gun. He knew where to shoot and when to duck thanks to his newfound abilities. He wasn't sure it was going to be enough until he saw every Loyalist fall the ground.

In the blink of an eye, an Observer appeared and Peter decided to storm out the front door and charge him on the lawn. The Observer surprisingly made no attempt to move or even put up a fight until Peter aimed his gun at him. The Observer gripped Peter's arm.

"Impressive," said the Observer. "You knew we were coming. We thought you would. Windmark was right about your weaknesses. Sending your daughter to safety was what he predicted."

"Oh my god." The Observer's grip loosened and Peter hurried back into the house. There was a reason why only one Observer was in the front yard when he had sensed that there were many more. The loyalists and the one Observer had been an intended distraction.

He hurried to the back door of the house and went out. There was no one there. The backyard gate was never unhitched. He did sense that the other Observers had been here...only too late. All that remained now was a small trail of blood and a stuff pink pig lying carelessly in the gravel without its owner.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up, in a dark, damp room, similar to the one Walter had been in. But she was still regaining consciousness. The last thing Olivia remembered was being swarmed by Observers in a life-and-death struggle to get her daughter to safety. And that's when she realized Etta was nowhere to be found.

The door to her prison opened. Not so surprisingly, Windmark entered.

"Where is she?" Olivia asked. "Where is my daughter?"

"She is to be questioned, just as you are."

"But she's only a child."

"She has somehow defied her fate in the warehouse. We must know how she came to be here." Windmark turned to her. "And we must know about your plan to defeat us..."

...

What was once an innocent family backyard was now a graveyard for numerous Observers that tried to attack Peter. He had reached his breaking point as he grasp his daughter's stuff pink pig in his hand. He had been working hard to become a human again...to be the Peter Bishop that his family knew and love.

But if Peter had any chance of saving his family, he would have to pay the ultimate sacrifice. He would have to give in...become the Observer that he was slowly becoming.

Consumed by rage, he found himself transported from his old home into an office. The man on the other side of the desk fell back in his chair almost in disbelief.

"Bishop? How did you get in here?"

As Peter looked down on Broyles, his rage did not cease but he tried to maintain control. Broyles was his only hope now. "Where did they take them?"

"Who?"

"Olivia...my daughter."

"Etta? I was informed that she was killed a few days ago."

"Well she's back. Windmark has them both. I need to know where he might have taken them."

Broyles carefully pulled out a file folder. "These are all the top secret interrogation locations. But given that you and your family are considering high ranking fugitives, I have a feeling which one they might be at."

Peter took the information that Broyles gave him and he teleported himself there. Broyles would meet up with him, but for now it was up to Peter to get Olivia and Etta now. Nothing in the world was going to stop him.

The first loyalists charged at him. But with a wave of his hand they were thrown out of his path.

From within Olivia's interrogation room, Windmark had spent half an hour trying to information from Olivia's mind but was led on what was almost a wild goose chase within her mind. It was past the point now where Olivia's eyes had become bloodshot and her nose was bleeding. "Your blocking techniques are quite good. I see your daughter has taught you well."

There were loud noises outside the room but Windmark already knew what was the commotion. "He has come. Just as I predicted. But it will not be easy for him. He will have to choose between you or the child. He will not have time to save both of you."

Suddenly Olivia could hear a faint beep and then a hiss within the room. "What is that?"

"The air in this room is going to get much thinner for you." Windmark then turned and left the room. He could see some of the other Observers down the hall being thrown to the ground by a great force with some of their blood being splattered. Peter was indeed near.

As soon as he turned the corner, Windmark was seeing cold soulless eyes that defined his people...in a human no less. "You have come, as I predicted you would. But it will have been in vain."

Peter was already struggling with Windmark until he got the upper hand. "Where are they?"

"Where they are is irrelevant. Their time is already short but we may have reason to spare them."

Peter's grip on Windmark's arm got even tighter. "What do you want from me?"

"Rigel's capsule. Return it to us and we will let them go."

But Peter mentally pierced through Windmark's mind and smirked. "You are full of it. You would kill Olivia no matter what."

"Then your child will also suffer the same fate. They are being held separately. You cannot save them both."

Peter's other hand reached for Windmark's head, hoping to rip it off. He was already at the point with his abilities where he could. But Windmark was even faster and quickly vanished from his sight. Peter angrily hurried down the hall to search for his family. He started to sense Olivia's presence in one of the rooms and pulled the door opened with a great force.

Olivia lied slumped in chair but Peter quickly jumped into action freeing her and then pulling her out of the room. "Olivia, breathe!"

She started coughing as Peter lightly slapped her cheeks awake. "Peter?" Her eyes went wide when she realized what had just happened and then she started gaining her breath again, "Etta!"

"We'll find her." He pulled Olivia up and gave her one of the blasting guns he got off of one of the Observers. "Come on!"

When Peter could not sense anyone in the hall they were in, he decided to descend to the next floor below. Before he and Olivia were halfway down, Peter could hear the screams and cries in his head. He could sense the fear. The fear of fragility that only a child could have.

"Etta!"

The door to the room came off on its own. The air in the room was at too comfortable a level for Peter but Olivia had to wait outside the room. It was a bad sign.

Peter got Etta out of the room but she wasn't waking up. And what terrified Peter and Olivia the most was that her nosebleed was far more severe and her eyes were completely red. Her face was a light tint of blue.

Olivia was giving her daughter CPR, when Peter turned around, almost ready to fight. It seemed as though Windmark had appeared before them again.

"You..."

Etta was in an out of consciousness in Olivia's arms. Everything was a blur but she could see the familiar form of her daddy and blood...lots of blood and screaming everywhere. It was fortunate that she couldn't see what Olivia could before her...Peter finally getting the upper hand on Windmark and tearing his brains out. Some bits and pieces even getting on Olivia.

Soon there was a strange and eerie silence in the room. The only noise that could be heard was Peter breathing deeply over what remained of Windmark.

"Peter..."

He turned back to Olivia and Olivia could tell that something was missing in his eyes. He stared at Olivia and tilted his head slightly. "You need to go."

"You're not coming?"

"Go back upstairs and turn right. Broyles will be waiting for you outside."

"I can't leave without you, Peter."

"Take Etta and go!" Peter then vanished before then. Olivia looked around hopelessly but soon began to accept that Peter wasn't coming back. Etta started coughing up a bit of blood. "Daddy?"

"Shh...it's okay." Olivia started making her way up the stairs trying to soothe Etta. She nearly stumbled over some Observers that Peter had killed earlier.

From outside Peter watched as Olivia stepped out of the warehouse with Etta and Broyles was seen waving his hand out of his car. As soon as Olivia and Etta got into the car, Peter knew that they would soon be back in the safety of the lab and he vanished again.


	6. Chapter 6

Once she was brought back to the lab, Walter knew just by the state of her that Etta could die. He looked at the child's eyes and found nothing but a red sea. The skin on her forehead was getting dark.

"It seems the Observers had forced their way into her mind with great strength. We were able to at least give them a fight, but Etta must have been confused and scared. She didn't know what they were doing. It's causing hemorrhaging in her brain."

Olivia was shaking as she grasp her child's hand, trying to hold on to what she could of her. "How bad is it?"

"We would have to perform surgery to drain the bleeding or she could..."

"What do we need? Anything in the lab we could use?"

Walter shook his head. "Much of what we could use is still in amber, and even if it weren't it still wouldn't be everything we need to..."

Walter was suddenly staring straight ahead in silence. Everyone turned to see Peter standing by the door, carrying a box of various items. "They are all here," he said in a monotone voice. Walter cautiously walked over to Peter to take the box. "Thank you...Peter. Astick, bring me some scissors and my electric razor from the bathroom. We're going to have to shave off some of Etta's hair to perform the surgery."

"But how do we know where to make the incision?"

Peter went over to the bed. Olivia instinctively stepped aside for him torn between being happy to see him, yet fearful of him. He lifted a few of Etta's curl and pointed to one spot. "There."

"Peter?"

"There is where you must drain the blood."

Etta began to whine as Olivia was placing the gas mask over her mouth. "I'm sorry, baby. You're going to be okay." They waited until they were certain that Etta was asleep from the anesthetic. Peter sensed the incredible nervousness on part of his father as he held the scalpel in his hand. As soon as Astrid shaved the hair from Etta's head, Peter placed a mark on the shaved spot. "You must be calm, Walter," he said.

He took a deep breath and began the incision. Peter guided Walter through each step. But Olivia could not bear it when the tube was place in the incision and the blood began to come out. It seemed that Peter had prepared for each step of the surgery.

"It is finished," he said. That's when Walter knew he had to quickly sew up the incision.

Olivia asked "Walter, do we even know if it worked?"

"We won't know for days. She will remain unconscious until then."

But Olivia was having her doubts. "Maybe it would be better if she did go back...to her timeline."

"Olivia..."

"She can't survive like this. It's not safe for her to be here. Peter..." She turned to Peter only to find that he had vanished from the lab. Olivia felt more alone than ever.

...

There was not a moment where Etta was left alone. There was always someone sitting by her side as she remained unconscious but most of the time it was Olivia. The group was spending much of their time hiding in the lab. From what they've heard from Anil, things were falling apart outside following the unexpected death of Windmark. He was keeping low and advised them to do the same. Often, Olivia wondered what Peter was doing out there and if he was ever going to return.

But soon, they were surprised when little things began unexpectedly showing up in the lab...food and medical necessities. Astrid, Walter, and Olivia knew it had to be Peter. So one night, Olivia slept by Etta's side as she normally did but this time, she was determined to stay awake. She thought she heard a noise and quickly got up, searching for Peter in the darkness of the lab. She gave up after a few seconds and turned back to Etta, only to find that she was now clutching the stuff pink pig that got left behind at their Brookline house.

The next day, Etta finally opened her eyes. She could only make moaning noises at this point. Olivia was far more attentive now to her little girl even though she was still very disoriented and would likely have memory and cognitive problems for quite some time as Walter put it. It seemed that way as Etta could only mumble nonsense and could barely lift her arms in the next passing days.

"Olivia?"

Olivia realized that she was struggling to open her eyes in the middle of the day. "Wha?"

"You haven't been sleeping again." Astrid handed Olivia a Coffee Chew. "You know at this rate we'll be out of these by tomorrow."

Olivia looked out the window as she consumed the Coffee Chew. It tasted differently but she took no heed of it. "Is it still bad out there?"

"It's still very unsettling and quiet. Other than all those trucks that left the other day, there hasn't been much excitement. You sure you can do night watch tonight?"

"I have to," she said. "He's going to come. He's been coming when we're asleep...when I can't see him."

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Cleaning up lose ends probably. Windmark might be dead but that doesn't mean the war is over. But he'll come tonight. He'll come for Etta"

...

Many days of searching and observation led Peter to the remains of a church. Beneath what remained of the stone walls Peter was able to use his new Observer abilities to scan. An egg-like glow came from underneath the wall and he began digging. He hit something that he had not anticipated and soon the ground began shaking. Whatever he struck it was traveling out of the wall and stuck out of the dirt.

Peter then activated the beacon, now sticking out of the earth. It opened up to reveal a bright light and the presence of a man he had not seen in many years.

"I have waited for you."

"I know," said Peter.

September stared into Peter's eyes and blinked. In an instant Peter had let the memories flow allowing September to understand what has happened and why.

"You wish for the device to be removed from your head...," said September. "But I fear it will not be as simple as you are led to believe."

Peter then vanished but September knew where he was going and he followed suit. They were now standing in the darkness of the lab...specifically in Olivia's office. Just a few feet away, Olivia was sleeping by Etta's side on the sofa couch. "You knew they would be asleep."

"I switch the coffee chews with chewable sleep capsules. She has been waiting for me each night. But I cannot speak to her."

"You have become less of the boy you knew. You fear you have caused her enough pain."

Peter struggled to develop some form of emotion over seeing his wife and his daughter but nothing came...his worst fear. "Will I forget them?"

September titled his head. "You will remember them...but you will not remember how you loved them. They will remain important to you." He could sense the distraught and confusion in Peter's mind. "There was one...who was capable of love...and in the end it cost him his life. His name was August."

"I am willing..." said Peter. "If that is what it will take to remove the device."

"We shall see." They both could sense stirring from the sofa bed. "They're going to wake."

Peter almost thought about staying but logically he had to take the opportunity available to remove the device or else he would not get another. He departed from the lab along with September. Seconds later, Etta was slowly waking up.


	7. Chapter 7

By some form of miracle, Etta was recovering...at least physically from her near death experience with the Observers. Her memory and her balance got better but with that came the night terrors. Sometimes, she said, she could still feel like they were forcing their way into her mind. Olivia tried to assure her that she was safe. She was safe from the Observers as long as they remained in the lab.

Still the slightest noise from the outside kept them on edge and Olivia and Astrid took turns keeping watch. There was little to do other than to wait. Once in a while they would get an update from Anil about what was going on outside. The Observers' control on the public was slowly beginning to fall apart despite attempts to hold it back. Even for the neutral human, it wasn't safe to be outside.

But keeping low was getting more difficult, especially when Etta would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. Even though Olivia had already explained to her why they had to keep quiet, it could not be helped. The best Olivia could do was to be there to calm her down as quickly as possible.

"Mommy?" Etta had been fairly silent since the surgery so this was a surprise for everyone. Olivia went quickly to her daughter's side. "I'm here."

"Where's daddy?"

Olivia struggled to find a proper answer. "Daddy had to go somewhere."

"Is he coming back?"

"Soon baby...," Olivia said. "He'll come home soon."

Rarely did Etta ever speak beyond that, almost feeling guilt at the risks that her night terrors were bringing to the group. But the guilt was nowhere near what Olivia felt. She had almost lost Etta all over again by taking her back to Brookline and what she suffered at Windmark's hands made Olivia feel even more undeserving of being her mother. She couldn't help her. She could barely provide any real comfort to Etta right now or even a place of true safety.

"Peter would know what to do. He was always knew how to make her feel better."

"You are doing your best," said Walter.

But Olivia shook her head. "She's closer to him. I was only good at giving her what she really needed and right now I can't even give Etta her father."

"Olivia, you shouldn't dwell on your faults, no matter how great they are. I believe yours are few and not really yours to bear. You know Elizabeth she felt the same way you did about our Peter. She felt that we were closer. But those times, when I couldn't be there for him, that was when she truly shined as a mother. She could fill the void that I was leaving behind. You must do the same for Etta, even if it's just for a short amount of time."

She was hesitant to take Walter's advice but right now, she was all Etta had. She had missed on too many chances to open her heart to her daughter the way a true mother would. Perhaps she could provide more than just protection for her.

Every day food and other items would mysteriously appear outside the lab, courtesy of Peter. In a matter of days he had brought all of Etta's favorite toys, books, and dresses. But even with all of these surprises it worried Olivia that Peter was gone for this long with no idea if he would ever come back.

When everyone in the lab realized that Christmas was coming, Walter put Astrid to work on freeing the boxes from the amber that contained some of the lab's old Christmas decorations. They couldn't put lights everywhere like they use to as they fear it would draw attention. The most they managed to get was the small Christmas tree which Etta helped to decorate.

"The answer is no, Walter. We're not gonna free Gene for Christmas."

"I don't see why we must leave her in that state much longer."

"If we free her now how will we take care of her?" Astrid asked. "We don't get hay deliveries anymore and I doubt the Observers out there will let anything come through. Plus how will we deal with...you know?"

"The same as I have before. Cow dung has proven to a reliable fuel source should the power go out." Walter went to check the lab entry door on Christmas Eve. "Oh dear, no presents from Peter. This is very bad. It's already been two days."

"No presents?" said Etta. "Will daddy be here for Christmas?"

Olivia said nothing. "I don't know Etta." Olivia had tried to keep her occupied all day with the Christmas decor. It was a relief when she started to yawn. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

On that night, Olivia volunteered to be on night watch while everyone else slept. Her hearing had been so alert, that as she walked by the office where Etta was sleeping, she heard a strange clunk noise. She knew it could not have been her daughter. With her gun out, Olivia slipped into the office. Etta was still sleeping soundly in the sleeper sofa but there no one else present. Olivia scanned around the room and then her eyes were drawn to something on her desk.

The picture frame was broken and molded from age, having been left abandoned in her old home for twenty years. But the picture still remained in good condition. She and Peter were still in their wedding attire, both of them standing on opposite sides of Gene's stall. It seemed rather poetic that their wedding party all those years ago would be held in this very lab and it wasn't just because Walter wanted it. Even she thought it would be a unique way to remember their wedding.

Olivia's finger wandered to the particular spot on her wedding gown. At a glimpse it wasn't at all noticeable but it was clear to Olivia that she had been showing at that point. Four months after the photo was taken, Etta was born.

She felt a slight breeze from behind and quickly turned. Peter was standing there and he looked incredibly exhausted, almost pale. It seemed as if he had been sweating. His clothes were a mess as well. Olivia could tell that he had lost some of his hair. Not a lot but it was still noticeable. His face was filled with that of sorrow as he reached a closed hand out to Olivia. Olivia gently pried his fingers opened to reveal the Observer tech, covered in blood...Peter's blood.

"How?"

Peter felt ashamed and looked down as he spoke. "I don't know. But I had to take it out. For Etta...and for you." Neither of them could believe that Peter was still standing. "He said that he should've predicted that I would make it."

Olivia took the tech from his hand.

"I'm sorry." Peter leaned into Olivia and she took him in. His eyes turned to see Etta slowly emerging from beneath the covers. Almost like a bolt of lightening, she jumped out of bed in excitement. "Daddy! I knew you would come!" She ran straight up to her father and as Peter felt her arms around him, he had almost forgotten how much his daughter's grasp meant to him.

"I missed you."

Christmas was quiet but far more cheerful than any of them had expected. Peter had been unusually quiet often smiling as Etta offered him Christmas cookies Walter had made. The only time Peter felt sad was when he was reminded of the bald patches in Etta's hair from the surgery they had performed to save her. But Astrid styled her hair in a double bun to cover it up. As a result Walter ended up referring to his daughter as Princess Leia. Whether intentionally or unintentionally that was never known.

That night Etta was asleep in Peter's lap as he and Olivia sat on the couch together. "You have nothing to be ashamed about," said Olivia.

"I know," said Peter. "I just cant believe this is happening...that we're all here...the three of us. I almost ruined that for us. I feel like I don't deserve either of you."

Olivia leaned in to kiss Peter. "It's okay, Peter. You're home now."


End file.
